The principal objective of the Biomarkers Facilities Core is to provide facilities and expertise to generate highly specific and ultra sensitive measurements of selected biomarkers for funded and proposed new research by members of the NIEHS Center. The biomarkers to be measured include assays of DNA and protein adducts, abasic sites in DNA, oxidative stress, and GSH, as well as methods for immunoaffinity chromatography and immunohistochemistry. Such assays are critical for assessing specific hypotheses regarding basic mechanisms of carcinogenesis and other diseases, the roles of causal agents and covariates (e.g., nutrition), bioactivation and detoxication, DNA repair and biomarkers of exposure in occupational and environmental epidemiology. By providing this newest technology, the Biomarkers Core will provide members of the NIEHS Center a major opportunity for ground breaking studies. The aims of the Core are to: 1) to make available to Center members state of the art assays for biomarkers of cancer and other diseases; 2) to assist Center members with experimental design, tissue collection and assays of various biomarkers; and, 3) to foster applications of biomarkers in pilot projects and new collaborative research projects.